Find
by Summer Mei
Summary: Xi Luhan, seorang sunbae yang paling Baekhyun hindari saat ia masih mahasiswa semester 1. Obsesi Luhan terhadap Baekhyun yang berlebihan membuatnya takut, namun semua berubah saat Luhan pindah ke California untuk melanjutkan studi S2. 3 setengah tahun berlalu Luhan kembali, seusai menyelesaikan studinya dia kembali untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, bagaimana nasib Baekhyun?
1. Prolog

**Find**

Cast : **Byun Baek Hyun Feat. Xi Lu Han**

By. **Summer Mei**

Genre : **Romance**

Byun Baekhyun **21 years old**

Xi Luhan **24 years old**

**If you don't like this pair, don't read. Easy right?**

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang sunbae yang paling Baekhyun hindari saat ia masih mahasiswa semester 1, saat itu Luhan semester 7. Obsesi Luhan terhadap Baekhyun yang berlebihan membuatnya takut, namun semua berubah saat Luhan pindah ke California untuk melanjutkan studi S2 dan Baekhyun adalah orang paling bahagia saat Luhan pindah. 3 setengah tahun berlalu Luhan kembali, seusai menyelesaikan studinya dia kembali untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, bagaimana nasib Baekhyun?

* * *

Pagi hari

'Kriiiing'

Semua orang mungkin berfikir pagi hari memang saat yang indah untuk bersantai, namun tidak untuk seorang namja manis yang masih tertidur pulas diatas kasur, menurutnya pagi hari saat paling tepat untuk malas-malasan.

'Kriiiing'

Benda itu berbunyi lagi, menandakan namja manis itu harus bangun untuk memulai hari. Byun Baek Hyun nama namja itu, seorang mahasiswa semester 7 SM University. Baekhyun sendiri adalah mahasiswa jurusan Musik dan salah satu murid beasiswa karna suaranya yang indah. SM University bisa dikatakan universitas yang cukup terkemuka di Seoul. Untuk tempat tinggal, ia tinggal di apartemen kecilnya, sendirian. Ibunya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, ayahnya? Baekhyun tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya. Untuk menghidupi biaya sehari-hari, Baekhyun bekerja part time seusai kelas berakhir sebagai pelayan di café.

'Kriiing', Sepertinya Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus bangun, atau dia akan ketinggalan kelas pertama untuk hari ini.

"Hmm..," Sembari duduk dan mengucek mata, ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di apartemennya.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk manis mendengarkan penjelasan dosen untuk kelas pertama, kadang menguap dengan sangat lebar sampai mengganggu orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Do Kyung Soo nama namja yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, memandangnya dengan risih. Kyungsoo mulai mencolek Baekhyun, "Hei..," Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya dan mengkerutkan dahinya seolah berkata 'Apa?', Kyungsoo melanjutkan aksi mencoleknya , "Kenapa kau menguap dengan sangat lebar seperti kudanil?" dengan nada berbisik. Merasa dikata-katai Baekhyun men-glare dengan kekuatan penuh, "Urusanmu? Aku menguap sampai gigiku lepas semua juga bukan urusanmu," kata Baekhyun sadis. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau tahu, menguap itu bukan hanya karna mengantuk, bisa jadi kau ada penyakit," jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh, "Sepertinya kau salah jurusan, harusnya kau masuk jurusan kedokteran," Baekhyun mulai menguap lagi, Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, "Terserahmu saja," Kyungsoo kembali melakukan kegiatan awalnya yaitu memperhatikan dosen begitu pula Baekhyun, kembali menguap sepanjang kelas berlangsung.

Other Side

Bandara International Seoul selalu saja ramai setiap harinya, tentu saja karna itu sebuah bandara.

Terlihat satu namja yang cukup manly namun berwajah sedikit feminism berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar bandara sembari menarik kopernya. Xi Luhan nama namja tersebut, sedang melihat sekeliling, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sebuah taksi. Ketika menemukan sebuah taksi, ia bergegas berjalan dan menarik kopernya menuju taksi tersebut.

'Aku kembali.. Byun Baekhyun," kata Luhan sambil ber-smirk ria. Ah suasana hatinya benar-benar sangat baik hari ini.

* * *

Call me summer~ (?)

Ini cuma prolog alias pengenalan

Review~? aku butuh pendapat '.')a


	2. Chapter 1 : Target

**Find**

**Pair : Byun Baek Hyun feat. Xi Luhan **

**By. Summer Mei**

**If you don't like this pair, don't read. Easy right?**

* * *

Suasana kantin SM University terlihat ramai begitu kelas tertentu berakhir, terlihat tokoh utama kita Baekhyun sedang menyantap makanan miliknya bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kelas berakhir siang ini Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun yang sedang memakan kimbab miliknya dengan mulut menganga lebar, "Tentu saja bekerja~ memangnya apalagi?" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dengan aneh. "Akukan hanya bertanya bebek, siapa tahu kau libur jadi aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan,"

Baekhyun berfikir sebentar, "Sepertinya minggu depan aku baru akan dapat off," Baekhyun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya mencoba me-yakini jawabannya sendiri. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, "Kalau begitu hari dimana kau off kita harus jalan-jalan," Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo, "Hum.. kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun, "Tentu saja ke mall berbelanja, sudah lama aku tak belanja,"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, "Ugh.. belanja? Aku tak punya uang, aku harus membayar uang sewa apartemenku bulan ini," Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku akan mentraktirmu~" Untuk latar belakang Kyungsoo, ia adalah anak seorang pengusaha alat tulis terkenal di dunia, jangan heran jika ia adalah salah satu anak yang masuk kategori anak orang kaya.

"Kau selalu mentraktirku Kyungsoo-ya~ aku tak enak padamu," Baekhyun melancarkan aksi puppy eyesnya, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kita kan teman Baekhyun, atau kau tak pernah menganggapku teman?" kata Kyungsoo sambil men glare Baekhyun. "Siapa bilang? Kau teman terbaik dan satu-satunya yang kupunya Kyungsoo ya~" Baekhyun men-pout kan bibir nya sembari bergumam. Kyungsoo terkikik, "Kalau begitu ikuti keinginanku, arraseo?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah, merasa ada yang janggal, ia melirik jam di kantin. 1… 2… 3… "Ah Kyungsoo ya~ kelas ke 2, 5 menit lagi akan dimulai, cepat habiskan makananmu~" Baekhyun panik sendiri sambil memegang pipinya yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas.

.

Terlihat disebuah ballroom hotel mewah, sedang diadakan sebuah pesta penyambutan atas kedatangan Wakil Presiden Direktur baru. Terlihat seorang namja yang cukup berumur berjalan menuju atas podium bersama anak lelakinya. Dia melihat sekeliling, merasa para pegawai memperhatikannya, ia memulai sambutannya "Selamat siang, saya selaku Presdir ingin memperkenalkan anak saya, Xi Luhan. Dia akan bekerja disini sambil belajar untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini," Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul. Terlihat semua pegawai di Jung Corp bertepuk tangan seusai Presiden Direktur –ayah Luhan- memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai Wakil Presiden Direktur yang akan bekerja mulai besok.

"Sudah mengerti semua?" Tuan Yunho, melihat para pegawainya satu persatu meski tak terlihat semua karna jumlahnya sangat banyak, semua pegawai hanya mengangguk, Yunho hanya tersenyum, "Silahkan lanjutkan pestanya,"

Xi Luhan, anak pasangan dari Jung Yunho dan Xi Jaejoong –ia lebih suka menggunakan marga cina dari ibunya daripada marga ayahnya- sebenarnya bernama Jung Luhan adalah anak kedua dari 4 bersaudara, kenapa Luhan yang mewarisi perusahaan, karna hyung pertama Luhan, Jung Changmin yang berumur 26 tahun menyukai profesinya menjadi dokter ketimbang menjalankan perusahaan. Adik Luhan dan Changmin, Jung Min Hae berumur 22 tahun adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Jung, ia bekerja sebagai programmer di sebuah perusahaan game terkenal Korea, dan yang terakhir Jung Sehun, si bungsu dari 4 bersaudara, berumur 21 tahun sekarang sedang kuliah di SM University jurusan komputer.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat kerja part time nya di sebuah café sambil memakan roti untuk makan siangnya yang sangat telat itu mengingat hari sudah mulai sore. Sampainya di café, ia bergegas masuk ke ruang karyawan setelah menyapa bos nya, Kim Jong Dae si bujang sukses karna Fortune café, usaha yang ia bangun. Sesudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam, Baekhyun bergegas ke kasir untuk mengambil note pesanan dan bolpoin nya.

Seusai pesta, Luhan memutuskan untuk menemui sang pujaan hati, memberi kejutan hitung-hitung, 'kekeke~' tawa nista Luhan dalam hati. Menurut info dari orang sewaannya, Baekhyun sang pujaan hati sampai sekarang masih kuliah dan ternyata bekerja part time di sebuah café. Luhan jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa Baekhyun setelah 3 setengah tahun berlalu.

Setelah Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam café. Melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya ia melihat Baekhyun. Oh Luhan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku. Melihat ada pelanggan yang baru datang Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang di Fortune Café~" sapa Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memberikan buku menu. Luhan mengambil buku menu dan membacanya, sambil melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat pelanggannya dengan dada berdegup kencang. 'Sepertinya pernah melihat, tapi dimana?' sepertinya Baekhyun sang tokoh utama lupa pada stalker nomor satunya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya mencoba menepis pikiran aneh tentang pelanggannya, "Aku pesan americano dan nachos satu," ucap Luhan seusai melihat menu. Baekhyun mulai mencatat pesanan nya, "Saya ulangi, Americano dan Nachos satu. Pesanan akan segera datang, terima kasih," Baekhyun membungkukkan sedikit badan nya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanannya. Luhan dengan cepat menahan tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun melihat nya dengan heran, "Umm.. maaf tuan, ada apa?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau tak ingat padaku?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun berfikir keras, "Maaf tapi, anda siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum, "Aku, Xi Luhan. Kau pasti akan ingat," Baekhyun diam sejenak, 'Xi Luhan Xi Luhan Xi Luhan..,' mata Baekhyun membelalak kaget melihat Luhan, "X-xi Luhan? K-kau kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun tergagap, Luhan menyeringai senang karna Baekhyun mengingatnya, "Tentu saja, aku kembali untuk menemui my lover Byun Baekhyun," kata Luhan sambil mengelus dagu Baekhyun.

'Ya Tuhan… aku tahu aku banyak dosa, tapi kenapa kau buat dia kembali?' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, rasanya ia ingin menangis mengingat stalker nomor satu nya kembali. Ia tahu hari-hari nya tidak akan sama seperti sebelum Luhan kembali.

To Be Continue

* * *

Muahahaha masih pendek ya? ide saya agak nyendat jadi segitu dulu aja~

dan mian ad oc saya nyempil disitu, ga banyak sih. Kan pengen aja sekali-sekali eksis di ff(?)

Thanks buat yang review prolog kemarin~

Mind to review?


End file.
